A Real Dream
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward remembers Nina Tucker. [EnvyEd]


Title: A Real Dream  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Envy x Ed  
Summary: Edward remembers Nina Tucker.  
Warnings: Spoilers for ep. 7. Shounen-ai/yaoi. Fluff. And Fading wind's bad grammar.  
Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, it would be even more angsty than it is now...

"Unless we make Christmas an occassion to share our blessings, all the snow in Alaska won't make it "white".  
- Bing Crosby

**A Real Dream**

It was late at night, on Christmas Day. Edward was heading back to his dormitory near Central Headquarters after paying a visit to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and his family. Hughes had insisted that he must go, so he went. Elysia gave him a picture of a Christmas tree with lots of presents under it that she had drawn herself, coloured in beautifully with crayons. Mrs Hughes gave him a freshly baked apple pie which smelled absolutely wonderful. Hughes gave him a photo of Elysia making a snowman.

Edward trudged through the snow while eating a slice of the hot, delicious apple pie. It warmed him up a great deal. He glanced at the photo Hughes had given him. Elysia looked really cute in it. He chuckled. Then suddenly a memory from a few years ago came back to him. He saw a small girl with brown hair tied into two plaits. She was wearing a purple coat. There was a enormous white dog at her side, which looked very foreboding but was in fact a friendly creature. She was laughing happily as she played in the snow and made snowmen.

Nina Tucker.

A chill ran through Edward as he thought of the night Nina was fused with her dog and transmuted into a chimera. She was later killed, destroyed and her blood splattered on a wall in a dark alleyway somewhere in Central by Scar, the Ishbalian famous for the huge X-shaped scar on his forehead. Edward had nearly cried that night. Nina Tucker was one of the first friends he had made in Central, but they hadn't been friends for long enough. It was only about half a year from the day they met until the day of Nina's death.

A young innocent girl shouldn't have her life taken away from her so unjustly. It was not fair how some evil people who had committed crimes could live to an old age without being punished for their sins, and some people who had done nothing wrong should die before they could even enjoy their childhood fully.

Edward's nose turned sour. He quickly swallowed the tears back. The world was cruel. Life was hard. It was the way it was. Crying wouldn't change anything. Nina died over three years ago, and crying now wouldn't bring her back to life. He shouldn't be miserable on Christmas Day.

He was getting closer to the headquarters. He felt so tired; he could do with a good night's sleep. He picked up his pace and hurried to the building next to it eagerly. As he approached the door, a figure darted out of nowhere and stood in the way between him and the door.

"Envy?" Edward gasped, staring at the palm-tree-haired homunculus in front of him. He snapped into action mode at once and transmuted his automail hand into a blade.

Envy eyed the blade. "Whoa! I'm not here to fight, chibi-san. It's Christmas. Even homunculi need rest."

"Then what are you here for?" Edward said warily.

Envy said nothing. Instead he replied by grabbing Edward's collar and pulling him closer. Then he captured Edward's lips with his own. Edward froze. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He actually might have felt more comfortable if Envy had been here for a fight. But that wasn't to say that he didn't like Envy kissing him. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt... good. Saying that 'it felt good' was a total understatement, but that was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

When Envy released him, he felt both relief and disappointment. He couldn't say that he didn't want more.

"I was here for a kiss, chibi," Envy said, smirking. He pointed up at something on the door.

Edward's eyes followed the direction in which Envy's finger was pointing. It was a sprig of mistletoe.

He gaped at it for a while before looking back to say something to Envy. But the homunculus was gone, as suddenly as he had come.

Edward wondered if it had all been a dream, but the kiss felt real...

_The End_

"For the spirit of Christmas fulfils the greatest hunger of mankind."  
- Loring A. Schuler

**A/N: **Liked it? Merry Christmas! Please read & review!


End file.
